


Dinner Date

by ChillieBean



Series: Oodles of Noodles [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, M/M, Noodle Dragons, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillieBean/pseuds/ChillieBean
Summary: Baptiste inhales and exhales slowly. This is it, in a few short moments, Genji will finally be out of the medbay, they will have the alone time he’s been craving, and be as far away from prying eyes and ears and medical equipment as possible.
Relationships: Jean-Baptiste Augustin/Genji Shimada
Series: Oodles of Noodles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578139
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Dinner Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloomingcnidarians](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomingcnidarians/gifts).



> Happy birthday you amazing human! It's small, but I hope you enjoy 😘

Baptiste takes a shaky breath, looking at the spread of food in front of him. Three Japanese dishes and three Haitian; Genji's go-to comfort food, and meals Baptiste has been assured that Genji will love.

Genji is finally ready to be discharged from the infirmary, so Baptiste is absolutely going to spoil him. It took all day to prepare even with help, and as much as he's been assured that Genji will like it, Baptiste is still nervous.

“Are you sure he’ll like it?”

Lúcio gives him a more than enthusiastic clap on the back, enough that he is pushed forward. “Absolutely! No doubt about it.”

Baptiste smiles. Just hearing it aloud, despite knowing, eases his mind. “Thank you for your help,” he says, draping his arm over Lúcio’s shoulder. He looks at Hanzo, then at Jesse. “All of you.”

“You’re welcome,” Hanzo replies. “It has been a pleasure to assist you today.”

The Japanese meals were prepared by Hanzo from scratch. He refused help from the three of them, bustling around the kitchen like he was a natural-born chef. It was amazing to watch if Baptiste is being honest. The test pieces they had were delicious and left him excited to see what Genji will think. 

“Your culinary skills are something to be rivalled,” Baptiste says. “That’s for sure.”

Hanzo smiles wistfully. “My father enjoyed cooking, he often used it as stress relief and taught Genji and I. He told us that the way to a person’s heart is through their stomach.”

“Ain’t that the truth,” Jesse says, leaning on the counter. He looks at Hanzo and winks. 

“Soooooo.” Lúcio nudges Baptiste with his shoulder. “On a scale of one to ten, how nervous are you?”

“Off the chart,” Baptiste says, huffing a laugh. He isn't nervous about the food, not entirely, but rather _finally_ having alone time with Genji. “It was easier three days ago when Genji just woke up, when the feelings were raw. Now…” Baptiste looks at the food again. He’s scared that Genji will have changed his mind in the time he’s spent in the medbay. Now that their feelings are out in the open, they’ve had time to breathe and settle between them, now that Genji’s not high on painkillers, what if Genji now regrets everything they've discussed?

Baptiste shakes those thoughts away. They have had a _lot_ of time to talk with him confined to the medbay, and they’re now at the point where they spend _all_ their time holding hands. On top of that, Baptiste can see the longing and slight disappointment in Genji’s eyes when the night ends with a simple kiss on the knuckles instead of on the lips. 

Call him a romantic—first kisses should not happen in a medical bay. It should be something special, a magical moment shared between two people in love overlooking the sunset on a cliff’s edge. Pain, or the sterile smell of hospital grade disinfectant, should _not_ be a part of those memories.

“You’ve got nothing to worry about,” Lúcio says, giving him a little shake. “Genji is in _love_ with you. Like, I don't think he could be _more_ in love with you.” 

“He’s pretty smitten,” Jesse adds. “Gets love hearts in his eyes whenever he looks at you.”

“ _And_ whenever he talks about you.” Hanzo smiles. “As Lúcio said, you have nothing to worry about.”

“Okay,” Baptiste breathes. He looks between the three of them. “Thank you again.”

“Any time,” Jesse says. He starts putting lids on the containers. “The tree on the cliff’s edge, right?”

Baptiste glances out the window on his left side, eyeing the large olive tree. “Yes.” With a smile, he pulls his phone from his pocket, the time reads 5:30 pm. Genji is ready to be discharged. “It’s time.”

“Go,” Lúcio says, placing the containers into the bag. “We’ll set up and be gone before you get there.”

Baptiste exhales deeply, sliding his phone back into his pocket. “I owe you.”

“Nonsense,” Hanzo says. “We are happy to help.”

As Jesse flashes him a thumbs up, Baptiste gives them a final nod and heads to the medbay. The second he is in the corridor, his stomach flutters, so fiercely he almost feels like he could fly away. 

This, tonight, has been weeks in the making. He knew that when he finally revealed his feelings to Genji that he would cook him dinner instead of going out somewhere. The menu has been ever-changing, of course, as one meal overtook another before he finally settled on comfort food. These are the foods that both of them turn to after a particularly rough week, or when nostalgia strikes and all they want is a taste of home. 

Standing in front of the medbay doors, hand over the console, Baptiste hesitates. What if Genji isn’t in the mood to go outside? What if he isn't hungry? What if he wants to go to his room and relax in bed—

No. He won’t sabotage this night with his spiralling thoughts. _If_ Genji wants to go back to his room, he’ll just ask Lúcio to bring the food to them _when_ Genji is ready. Easy.

Baptiste inhales and exhales slowly. This is it, in a few short moments, Genji will finally be out of the medbay, they will have the alone time he’s been craving, and be as far away from prying eyes and ears and medical equipment as possible. 

“Okay,” Baptiste whispers, pressing the touchpad and opening the doors. He steps inside, settling on Genji and Angela, they're having a conversation. Finally, Genji is out of bed _and_ out of the hospital gown, dressed in something that resembles his usual relaxed self in a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie. 

Genji glances over and smiles, and Baptiste feels a bloom of warmth in his chest. Baptiste gives him a little wave of his hand. 

Kaze spots him then, and she leaps off Angela's shoulders and runs towards him. Baptiste stops his approach, letting her climb up his body, tensing when he feels her claws scratch against his skin before she finally perches on his shoulder. She boops his head with hers and squeaks.

“Nice to see you too,” he says, scratching under her chin. She cranes her neck, and he smiles. He looks at Genji, and his smile only grows wider. “Hey.”

“Hi,” Genji says with a wave of his hand. He looks at Angela. “Ride’s here.”

Angela gives Baptiste a little nod of her head. “He is in your capable hands now.”

“Anything I should know?” Baptiste asks.

“Just that he needs to take things _easy_ for the next few days," she replies, staring at Genji through narrowed eyes. Genji just snorts and bushes her off with the wave of his hand. "Painkillers when required. Anything else, if anything new presents, just bring him back here.”

“Got it,” Baptiste says. His eyes flit to Genji. “Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.” He looks at Angela. “Thank you for everything.”

Angela smiles. “You’re welcome.”

Genji turns to Baptiste, and Baptiste offers his elbow. He giggles, taking it. “Thank you, kind sir!”

Baptiste chuckles, placing his hand on top of Genji’s. He leads him out of the medbay, and when the doors close behind them, Genji sighs. 

“I am _so_ glad to be out of there.”

“I can imagine,” Baptiste replies. 

The silence stretches between them, and Baptiste's stomach is doing flips. All he can think about is how he’s got dinner planned down to the minute; how they’ll eat first, then kiss as the sun sets. But now that Genji is in his arms, all he wants to do is pin Genji against the wall and kiss him. 

But he reins himself in. It'll probably be too rough for Genji right now anyway. That, and they’re still within the watchpoint, where someone could easily stumble upon them.

They turn the corner, and the mess hall doors come into view. Baptiste feels a slow creep of anxiety in his veins—he hopes that the boys had enough time to set everything up. 

Baptiste looks at Genji and smiles. “Are you hungry?”

“Starving.”

“I’ll get us some dinner, but first, I need to show you something.”

Genji grins, big and brimming, and Baptiste's heart flutters at the sight of it. “A surprise?”

“Just a little one.” Baptiste stops in front of the mess hall doors. He glances at Genji as he opens them, leading him inside. They pass the kitchen, he eyes Hanzo, Jesse and Lúcio having a conversation between themselves. The food is nowhere to be seen, and Baptiste breathes a sigh of relief. 

“Well here comes trouble,” Jesse says. 

“It’s good to see you up and about,” Lúcio adds. 

“Yeah,” Genji replies. “It’s good to stretch my legs again.” 

Baptiste doesn’t stop walking, and Genji doesn’t stop to chat, which is a blessing given he’s got quite the motormouth on him. He locks eyes with Hanzo, he's got the smuggest grin on his face that Baptiste has ever seen, and he gives Hanzo a nod of his head. 

They step through another door and into the outside world, the late afternoon sun carries lingering hints of warmth. Baptiste smiles, the sky is painted in hues of pink and orange, and honestly, he couldn't have planned this better. 

Genji takes a deep breath, closes his eyes and smiles. “This feels good.”

Humming, Baptiste strokes Genji’s knuckles with his thumb. “How are you feeling?”

“Better.”

“Any pain?”

“No, not really.”

“Good.” 

“Why?” Genji asks. It’s carrying a truckload of curiosity, and Baptiste doesn’t need to look at him to see his smile.

“I am just a friend who is looking out for your wellbeing.”

Genji hums. “What have you got planned?”

“Nothing,” Baptiste says. Genji doesn’t respond, and Baptiste looks at him, noting his arched eyebrow. “Nothing,” he says again. 

Narrowing his eyes, Genji looks ahead. “Okay…”

Kaze squeaks, and Genji _tsks_. Baptiste looks between the two of them, and Genji smiles.

“She told me to be quiet.”

Baptiste huffs a laugh. They round the corner of the building, and out in the distance he spots the tree, and under it is the picnic the boys set up. Baptiste watches Genji from the corner of his eye, his eyes are trained on the tree. He doesn’t say anything about it, not as they approach, not as they’re standing over it. 

“Surprise,” Baptiste says, looking at Genji. 

“Baptiste, I’m…” Genji meets Baptiste’s eyes, they're welled with tears, and he smiles. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome." Baptiste extends an arm. "Please, sit.”

Genji’s grasp from his elbow slips, but his hand captures Baptiste's, and they sit. Kaze leaps off his shoulders and sniffs at the sealed containers. Probably a good thing, she will probably eat all of it without any hesitation. 

Beside the food is an ice bucket, complete with a bottle of champagne and two champagne flutes. There is a note attached to the side, and Baptiste lifts it off to read it. 

_You kids have fun. JJM, SH, Lúc._

Huffing a laugh, Baptiste sets the note down and picks up the bottle of champagne. “May I offer you a drink?” he reads the label, and his smile widens when he sees that it’s non-alcoholic. He turns it to show Genji. “Your doctor will allow it.”

Genji nods and smiles, picking up a champagne flute. Baptiste opens the bottle, side-eyeing Genji—this is a level of bashfulness he hasn’t seen before. Genji’s cheeks have an adorable shade of pink to them. 

Baptiste pours Genji's glass first, then his own. He places the bottle back into the ice bucket and holds up his flute in toast. “To a quick recovery.” 

“To the best boyfriend a guy could ever ask for,” Genji says. 

Baptiste cannot help the grin that blooms on his lips. That giddiness from earlier surges through him like lightning before settling in his gut. This is the first time either of them has acknowledged their relationship, and it couldn't be more perfect. Given that fact that they've already confessed their love and they're constantly holding hands, the next logical step was to officially label it.

Clinking his glass against Genji’s, Baptiste takes a sip. The alcohol settles on his tongue and he frowns, pulling the glass away to give the golden liquid a critical look. It can claim all it wants that it's a worthy substitute for Champagne, but without the alcohol kick behind it, it's just plain weird. 

“This is awful,” Genji says with a chuckle, placing his glass down.

“It wasn’t my idea,” Baptiste says. 

Genji hums, looking at the note. “Jesse?”

“All three together, I would assume,” Baptiste says, placing his glass down, picking up the note and handing it to Genji.

Genji hums as he reads it. “So, they helped you with all this?”

Baptiste looks at the food spread over the picnic rug, then settles on Kaze as she looks up at him with the biggest puppy dog eyes. Then she paws at one of the containers and tilts her head to the side, and how can Baptiste say no to that sweet, little face?

“They helped me cook, and set it up when I went to collect you.”

“I’ll have to thank them.” Genji pauses, his mouth hangs open for a moment. Then he huffs a laugh, looking down at their joined hands. “You didn’t have to go to this effort. I would have happily accepted a bowl of your breakfast spaghetti in the rec room.”

“So easy to please,” Baptiste says with a chuckle.

Genji shrugs playfully. “Simple guy, simple tastes.” Genji glances at the food, then at the view. "Thank you for all of this.”

“You’re welcome,” Baptiste breathes. He stares at Genji as he eyes the view, noting the way his eyes sparkle, the way the mottled light dances on his skin. He’s gorgeous when he’s like this, relaxed and happy, with not one single care in the world.

Taking a shaky breath, Baptiste shuffles closer to him. Genji looks at him and smiles, and it brightens Baptiste’s entire world, like Genji turned on the lights in a darkened room. He came so close to losing this literal ray of sunshine, and right now, this very moment, everything is perfect. More perfect than he ever could have hoped for. 

His eyes drop to Genji's lips, and kissing him right now would be the icing on the cake. But he thinks about his schedule, his decision to leave it until after they've eaten, but he finds himself trying to find excuses _not_ to do it now.

His heart is _begging_ him to kiss Genji, and after all the stalling, the tomorrow's of past, he will finally listen to it. He's waited long enough.

With a shaky hand, Baptiste reaches out, cupping Genji’s face. He leans slowly, oh so _achingly_ slowly, glancing down at Genji’s lips. He _hears_ Genji’s exhale, and when he meets Genji’s eyes, Genji closes the distance between them. 

Despite Genji’s eagerness, the kiss is soft and perfect. Baptiste closes his eyes, parts his lips, and melts into this moment, something he has wanted for so long, something he _knows_ Genji has wanted possibly even more. 

Genji’s hands cup Baptiste’s face, and the kiss recedes. Genji dots a kiss on the corner of Baptiste’s mouth then pulls him into a hug, holding him tight. “I love you,” Genji whispers.

Smiling, Baptiste holds onto Genji just as tight. He buries his face in the crook of Genji's neck. “I love you too.”

They stay like that for moments, Baptiste is unsure of how many. Even though kissing Genji was something he wanted to do for so long, this was perfect. From the sounds of the birds above to the ocean below, the sun warming his shoulders, his heart is full. He loves Genji, so much, more than words could ever describe.

But when he hears a loud growling, he cannot help but smile. He pulls away from Genji and settles on Kaze. She looks between them, then at the food, nudging a container with her snout.

“Hungry?” Baptiste asks. 

“She is,” Genji replies. He turns his attention to Kaze. “Not too much.”

Baptiste smiles as Kaze nods her head, and he uncovers the containers. “So on the menu tonight, we have sushi, karaage chicken, _diri djon djon_ which is rice with black mushrooms.”

“Yum.”

With her eyes on Genji, Kaze leans into the karaage chicken container, plucks out a piece and runs off with it. Baptiste huffs a laugh, glances at Genji who is shaking his head affectionately. 

“And for dessert," Baptiste continues, "we have pear tart, _dous makos_ —fudge, and _tablèt nwa_ , cashew ginger brittle.”

“Thank you,” Genji says. He looks at the food, then at Baptiste. His eyes sparkle in the light. “I’m… I’m speechless.”

Baptiste smiles warmly, kissing Genji’s cheek. “You’re welcome.”

Genji side-eyes him, then leans in, giving him a peck on the lips. “Better.”

Huffing a laugh, Baptiste gives Genji another, just for good measure. “Enjoy.” 

**Author's Note:**

> You didn't really think I'd leave the kiss unspoken, did you? 😉
> 
> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BeanChillie) and [PillowFort!](https://www.pillowfort.social/ChillieBean) Come say hi!


End file.
